Doctor of Oz
by Susaga
Summary: Here is a form of the wizard of oz where none of the characters from the original are kept. R&R. Empty child, K9, Rose, Cyberman and Mickey.
1. VAF

Doctor of Oz

Chapter one: VAF

After a trip to 4th century England, the tenth doctor and his partner Rose were both in the TARDIS with Rose dressed ready for 1959. However, he accidentally hit a warp hole and had to go through a Vristlevang Army Field or VAF for short.

"So, let me get this straight. VAF can only hear frequencies?"

"Yep. All soldiers are told to attack unknown objects as a reflex."

Just then, Roses phone rang. It was Jackie on the other end.

"_Hey rose, you'll never guess what happened."_

"What?"

"_They fixed the shop you used to work at. You dashed off so fast I didn't have time to tell you."_

"Mum, we've been over this. I'm happy in the TARDIS. I'll visit you soon but not to stay."

"You might want to hang up Rose" advised the doctor.

"_Rose your never home for long. I never get to talk to you properly face to face! Now come home."_

"Now would be a very good time!"

"No mum. Normal mothers would want their daughters to be happy."

"Great, they've spotted us. Hang up!" This time, the doctor hung up the phone himself. "Phone frequencies can be heard by the VAT!"

BOOM! Two torpedoes hit the TARDIS. And the doctor had just fixed it from the parallel universe. It was like a tornado hit it and was swirling it.

"We're going down!" said Rose. "What were those?"

"Delusion torpedoes. I'd say one was category O ant the other was category Z. What you see will not be real, including me drifting off into the sun right now. See you soon."


	2. Munchkins? exterminate!

I got four reviews already, after only one day! Thank you to all who reviewed.

Chapter 2: Munchkins? Exterminate!

Last time, the TARDIS was hit by two VAF torpedoes, category O and category Z. The combination has a very weird effect on people's minds. Now, Rose is circling in the TARDIS and is about to land.

"Come on. You can't be **that** happy killing. Besides, I saw the world blow up 5 billion years into the future, and the human race still lived on."

That's when the TARDIS flattened the front Cassandra, the good one. Out came Rose and K-9, which was odd because he was with Sarah Jane.

"Wow! Loads of Munchkin Daleks!"

"Munchkins? We kill them to steal their size! We're trying to be small enough to enter the Ruby city!"

"Why?"

"To kill- wait. Why should we, the supreme beings, tell someone who insulted us?" said Dalekin Jask.

"She killed the good Cassandra. Let the Emperor give her a task. Dalekin Fang, take her!" said Dalekin Sec.

"I obey!"

_The Emperor's chamber_

"You killed the good Cassandra? Then you may be able to take down the Doctor. On the way, sing 'I'm off to kill the doctor, the doctor of Galifrae'" said the Emperor.

"Where do I go?"

"Follow the yellow brick road" commanded Dalek Sec.

"And if I refuse?"

"We will exterminate you!"

"I'm off to kill the doctor, the doctor of Galifrae."

"Affermative!"


	3. Am I the scarecrow?

Chapter 3: Am I the scarecrow?

Rose was running-

"Skip or we will exterminate you!"

-skipping down the yellow brick road when she saw K-9 behind her.

"_Wait!"_

"Sorry."

Rose had to wait a little for K-9 to catch up. In that time, something came out of the bush. I can explain who it is in 4 words: are you my mummy?

"Are you my mummy?"

"What?"

"Are you my mummy?"

"No" said Rose.

Then, proof that he has no brain. he looked at K-9 and said the words we all know and love him for. Well, know him for.

"Are you my mummy?"

"Now that's just silly. One, he's a **robot** dog and two, he's a robot **dog** and three, **he's** a robot dog. Now what do you want."

"I want my mummy."

"_Master might help!"_

"We'll take you to see the doctor. Alright?"

"Is he my mummy?"

If anyone has ever seen any anime, you'll know what a sweatdrop is. If not, guess. You should be able to figure it out. If not, who are you people?

Rose sweatdropped. K-9 even activated disbelief mode.


	4. Downgrade

Chapter 4: downgrade!

The Tin dog, the valiant child soon to die and the "mummy" machine were skipping down the yellow brick road. Then, footsteps were heard, caching caching caching.

"That's not human" identified Rose.

"_Yes I am!"_

"_Robot detected"_ said K-9.

"_I am human mark 2!"_

"Cybermen!" identified Rose.

"_Upgrade!" _said the Cyberman.

"Upgrade?" asked K-9.

"They remove the brain and put it in a suit of armour" informed Rose. Well, it won't be the empty child now, will it?

When he saw K-9 the Cyberman said _"He is a robot."_

"Are you my mummy?"

"_This one has already been upgraded."_ The sight of Rose made the Cyberman sigh. _"You were right. I'm not human, just a pile of metal and nerves. Can you downgrade me?"_

"No, but I know someone who can."

"Is he my mummy?"

Rose ignored him and continued talking. "We'll take you to see him. O.k.?"

"_Affirmative" _said the Cyberman. Then they all travelled down the yellow brick road. I'm surprised it's that long!

"_Affirmative is my line!"_ said K-9.


	5. The Cowardly Idiot

Thank you Oz Princess, she reviewed. Now to glare at all other readers (does what I say I'll do).

Chapter 4: The Cowardly Idiot

Look at them. Fair point, I'll describe it. A Robot running wildly in the park, arms out, shouting "_I'm as free as a Cyberman bird"_ a little like Homer Simpson. He might guest star if you like. K-9 is chasing Novice Hame like she was a cat, **shut up!** The empty child is saying "Are you my mummy?" to every passer by. And Rose is asking for directions.

Do you expect the Cyberman to ask for directions? Maybe, the Empty Child? Now you see my point.

Then, a little girl scream was heard. 5, maybe 6 years old. Skirt, pigtails. In front of the Cyberman, fists up, was Mickey the Idiot. That is official name as declared by Sir Doctor of TARDIS. Well, you can have Sir Gunter the not so Brave of the round table.

"Rose run! I'll take him!"

"_The Idiot is funny!" _laughed K-9.

I find it weird that he missed Idiot's Lantern 'cause that's a good episode for him. "Tin dog, author guy-"

Unfortunateduelist!

"I'm not an idiot!" said the idiot. "I said-"

Yes I heard. What do you know, you're an idiot. A good character but you're still an idiot.

"Why does everyone do that?" Mickey said to Rose.

"It might of started when the Doctor-"

"Grrr! Doctor, Doctor, **Doctor!** If I hear you say that one more time I will scream!"

"_5, maybe 6 years old. Seeing a skirt, pigtails" _said K-9.

"**Shut up!** I'm fed up with him! I feel like I'm going to kill!"

"Were off to kill the Doctor" said Rose.

"That could work" said a thoughtful Mickey. Never thought I'd say that. "One more question, why'd that kid ask if I'm his mummy?"


	6. Galifrae

Chapter 6: Galifrae

I may have missed out a chapter or 2 but you relate them to Doctor Who! I bet you CAN'T! I only called it the ruby city cause of chapter 2, it is now Galifrae.

Rose knocked on the door of a Galifrae city hall looking building. It was the nicest, so the Doctor would have 'permission' to go in.

In the room, a very old, face full of Boe looked at them with his two wise eyes.

_Hello Rose. I speak to the mind, so the Cyberman will have to talk to K-9 for most of what I say._

"Uh, Hello" said Rose.

"_My master is very different" _said K-9.

_That isn't so important. What is important is that we discuss what is really necessary._

'_Something is up' _thought Rose to herself.

_We need to save the planet, or world of OZ from the evil Cassandra's back. She could even be listening to us right now!_

On the wall, a small robotic spider was watching, although it is a camera so two other beings in another place could see and even hear their conversation.

"Well, well, well" said a blanket like 'human'. "Kill the last human? There will be nobody left. The Doctor isn't so bright after all. And that blonde is there too. Chip!"

"Yes mistress?" said an obeying Chip.

"Released the plagued ones out the window to attack Galifrae!" commanded Cassandra.

"I wouldn't suggest that" warned Chip.

"Just do it!"

"Chip opened the window and prodded the disease carriers out the window, who instantly fell to the ground with a thud.

"I should listen to you" noted Cassandra. "This time, use the robot spiders!"

"We left them on the platform and they can't attack anyone."

"Do we have anything?" quizzed the lady Cassandra.

"Yes, but they had quite a bit of a fall and I won't expect that they will really do much anymore" informed Chip

"Then we will have to take care of them."


End file.
